Hodge Podge
by Le Pecore Nere
Summary: Not an actual story, more of a collection of drabbleish things thrown toghether, just like the title suggests. Pairings, everything and anything I can think of. Genre, anything, depends on chapter. R&R, please, rating may go up! Full summary inside!
1. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary**: it's not an actual story, it's just a bunch of drabble-ish things, collected in one story thing, just like the title suggests. It includes anything from Humor/Parody, Tragedy/Sorrow, Romance/Humor, to Action/Adventure. Pairings, whether real or implied include: Cloti, Zaerith, Sid, and Yuffentine. There will be others, but I will not list them because I do not know what they are…

**Chapter Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Pairings**: (Real or Implied) Cloti.

A/N: And here I go, I've started another story. I had an idea, and those dang rabid plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone about it. XD Hope it's good! Kikyo-Hime, hope I fixed it! LOL

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Beauty and the Beast

-&...&-

Cloud walked into the bar, having had a particularly bad day. He sat down at his corner in the bar, the one nobody dared to sit in. The last customer who did, encountered Cloud on a horrible day. It had been raining, and the customers were grumpy that their packages were late. Because of the rain, there were mild floods, and hotels were closed in Gongaga. So, Cloud made his way to the bar, only to find a customer sitting in his spot.

-------

_Cloud stormed into the bar, soaked, to find a customer sitting in his spot. HIS SPOT.  
"Move." he said, not in the mood to coax a drunk, and he did not find it an option to sit anywhere else.  
"No man, I was here first." the man slurred.  
"Now." Cloud said, his already short patience and anger wearing dangerously thin.  
"No." the man said, gripping the seat.  
Tifa looked at the man and opened her mouth to warn the man of his impending doom, but before a sound came out, Cloud picked up the man, stool and all, and threw him out the door.  
Cloud grumbled something inaudible, pulled up another stool, and sat. Tifa's mouth hung open. She promptly decided to serve him his drink_.

-------

So, today wasn't quite so bad, it wasn't raining, at least. As he sat down, Tifa looked at him, and she could tell he wanted a shot of whiskey. She served it up, and decided to talk to him after the bar closed down. He probably would say nothing is wrong, but, sometimes it was just good to know someone cared.

Cloud was still sitting at the bar, while Tifa finished closing up. "Hey." She said. "What happened"  
"Well, there was a land slide, and it stopped traffic, so I was late delivering a lot of packages to a lot of people. They got pissed and most didn't want to 'pay for a late package.'." he said.  
"Hey, sorry you had a tough day, is there anything I can do"  
He grumbled something.  
"Need another drink?" she asked.  
He smiled a little, seeming more tired now than pissed off.  
"Nah, I'll survive"  
"Hey, I'm going to usher Denzel and Marlene to bed, don't mind helping, do you"  
"No, I don't mind." he said getting up. Upstairs, they heard Denzel and Marlene giggling.  
Tifa walked into the room, the door was wide open. "Alright you two, time for bed"  
"Ohhhhhh, can we please stay up for another hour?" Marlene begged.  
"Yeah, we were just getting to the good part…" Denzel pleaded.  
"No, there's"  
"What were you doing?" Cloud asked, Tifa looked at him, and he raised his eyebrows as if to say 'What'd I do'  
"We were playing Beauty and the Beast!" Marlene said with excitement.  
Cloud smiled. Some things never change.  
Tifa was smiling, she looked at Cloud, and he looked at her and smiled back.  
"You can stay up later under one condition," Cloud said.  
"OKAY! ANYTHING!" they said in unison.  
"You have to show me and Teef your production." Cloud stated.  
"OKAY! We have to get ready!" they said with glee.  
Cloud and Tifa left the room while the two children set up.  
"Are you sure that's such a good idea"  
"Yeah, I mean, I don't see them often, and I'm leaving early tomorrow, and I thought it'd be good to see them before I go…" Cloud's voice faded out.

-------

"Okay, we're ready!" they said.  
Cloud and Tifa walked into the room, and they had a small, almost stage-like set up with chairs and stuff. They both read out of the book "Beauty and the Beast", and played their parts. Life was good for a moment, and as the children finished, they couldn't help but notice that Cloud and Tifa were holding hands. They grinned at each other sleepily as Cloud and Tifa tucked them in, each receiving a kiss on the forehead from Tifa, and Cloud ruffled their hair, much to Marlene's dismay.  
Cloud and Tifa walked down the hall to their own rooms, they smiled at each other, and said their good-nights. Needless to say, the play was a hit.

-------

Marlene and Denzel wearily made their way downstairs the next morning. As they were getting ready for school, they could hear Tifa downstairs preparing breakfast. They could hear her voice talking to someone. Wait, someone was here? They rushed down the stairs to see who would be here so early in the morning, and was shocked to find Cloud still here.  
"Morning." Cloud said.  
"Morning. Cloud, I thought you had to leave extra, extra early today?" Marlene said, rubbing her eyes.  
"Yeah well, I couldn't get Fenrir to work, so I had to call and cancel all my deliveries today." Cloud said with a smile.  
"Really?" Denzel said, his face brightening. "So you'll be here today"  
"Yep, and from the sound of things, for the weekend because I can't pinpoint the problem." Cloud said.  
When they finished their breakfast, Denzel and Marlene chattered non-stop about what the things they all would do over the weekend.  
"Hurry up you two, or you'll miss the bus!" Tifa said, holding out their lunch bags as they both rushed out the door.  
Denzel turned, "Wait! So we'll see you after school, won't we Cloud?" "For sure." Cloud said.

-&...&-

Done. I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'll try to get the next one done, as soon as I figure out exactly what the next one will be about LOL. I'll do requests, because those'll serve as inspiration, so any pairings your dieing to read about? Or perhaps something else? Post it or PM me, and I'll get it down! THANKS FOR READING, NOW REVIEW, PLEASE.


	2. Snow

**A/N: ok, one of the stories I'll continue XD lol sorry about that >**

**Summary**: A drabble collection. Includes practically all genres and pairings, whether real or implied. Main pairings: CloTi, Zarith, Sid, Yuffentine.

**Chapter Genre: **Family/Humor

**Pairings: **(Real or implied) none… maybe CloTi if you squint your eyes and slant your head and look through coke bottle lenses.

-&…&-

When the plate of Midgar had been built, the people below had not seen sun, rain, or snow for years. After the city was destroyed, the people saw the first of sun and rain. But today was different.

-&…&-

Denzel stood outside, gazing at the stuff that fell gently out of the sky. Snow was a new thing to Denzel. He narrowed his eyes, it looked solid, but when he touched it, it melted. _'What is this stuff?'_ He thought. It was also cold, he found, as it fell on him. He stuck out his tongue and let the flakes fall on them. _'It tastes like water, but doesn't look like rain…'_ He was puzzled.

WHACK! Marlene, who had snow in Corel, had just thrown a snowball at Denzel. "Hey!" He said, rubbing his cheek "What'd you do that for?" She just giggled in response. "What is this stuff?" He asked.

"It's snow, silly." She said.

"Snow?" He said, only confused more.

"Yep, my papa told me when it snows when the angels are making pillows and their feathers fall down. Its lots of fun! You can have snowball fights and make forts and snowmen, and all kinds of things." Marlene said, rolling a ball together for a snowman. A smile formed on Denzel's lips when he thought of all the stuff he could do with this snow.

Denzel grinned and grabbed a handful of the snow that was quickly blanketing the earth. He formed it into a ball and threw it at Marlene.

"Hey!" She laughed and quickly formed another snowball and threw it at him. He ducked and laughed and grabbed more.

Inside a certain bar, Cloud chuckled, watching the two kids have a snowball fight. Tifa walked up to him and stared out the window next to him.

"Do you remember our first snow?" Tifa asked.

"No, it snowed too much in Nibelheim." Cloud answered. She laughed. The two kids came inside, covered in snow that was beginning to melt on the floor.

"I'll make some hot cocoa." Tifa said, going into the kitchen.

-&...&-

Okay, done - lol NOW PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Slip Away edited

**A/N: ok, another update, seeing as though, chapter 3 was short > lol THANK YOU kikyo-hime for correcting my mistakes - and the suggestion helped, hope you don't mind if I use it LOL**

**Summary**: A drabble collection. Includes practically all genres and pairings, whether real or implied. Main pairings: CloTi, Zarith, Sid, Yuffentine.

**Chapter Genre:** Spiritual/Romance(ish) D NO ISH

**Pairings:** (Real or implied) CloTi

-&…&-

Twilight

Cloud sat on a pile of rubble, watching the sunset. His gaze was far away, his mind distant. The sky was lit with vibrant colors of orange, pink, purple, and blue. A warm breeze fluttered now and again through his hair.

_"Cloud, come inside, you'll catch a cold if you stay out all night!" _

_"Okay, mom!" _

Cloud sat on the highest point in Midgar facing west; it gave him a marvelous view of the sunset and let him watch the day end over the City of Broken Dreams.

_ "Hey Cloud, you see that star over there?" _

_"Yeah__" _

_"It's your dad, whenever you see that star, that's him." _

_"Really? Do you have a star?" _

_"Not yet honey, but someday, I'll have one." _

As the sun sank deeper, a bright star appeared in the sky.

_"Will I have one?" _

_"Of course." _

_"What does it mean?" _

Right near that star, another one appeared. "Hey mom, hey dad," Cloud said softly. "I hope you're happy up there, just don't forget about me, because…"

_"It means that you can watch over the ones you love, even though you're far away." _

"…I haven't forgotten about you."

_"So right now daddy's watching over us?" _

_"Yes, he is__ dear." _

Cloud didn't sit on top of the rubble just because it provided a good view, but because it reminded him of Nibelheim, and the times at the well. Especially when his mom used to tell him stories.

_"Cloud__…__" _

_"Hmm?" _

_"I want to tell you something, something important…" _

From his pocket, his cell phone rang, but he didn't bother to pick it up. "Hey Cloud, it's me, Tifa. Marlene and Denzel were wondering when you were coming home… are you there? I'll call back later, okay? Bye."

_"__…__Something, you should never forget." _

_"What's that momma?" _

"Well, mom, dad, I've got to go, but I'll come back sometime to say 'Hi'…" With that, he climbed down the rubble and onto Fenrir and headed home.

_"When you find that special someone, someone dear to you… don't let them slip away." _

_"Huh?" _

Cloud climbed off the bike as the last rays of the sun faded and more stars popped out. He walked into the bar.

_"You don't understand now sweetie, but you will someday." _

_"Oh, okay." _

"Hey Cloud, I was wondering when you'd come back…" Tifa said with a smile. 'I understand now what you mean mom, that one night long ago…' He thought and embraced Tifa. '…don't worry; I won't let her slip away, not this time.'

-&...&-

ok another chapter done - hope you liked it XD NOW REVIEW PLEASE XD ok, I'll update as soon as I can XD


End file.
